


You can look... and you CAN touch

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Stalking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha knows he shouldn't watch the boy as he does but he can't help himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can look... and you CAN touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts), [pavses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavses/gifts), [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts).



> Jared is 14, Misha in his late 20s

He sat in the park every day, always under the same tree, always seemingly oblivious to the world around him, but the truth was that his focus was on one particular person. Every day the young man came to the park after school with his friends, and every day Misha sat under his tree, watching the boy closely. 

Misha didn't even know the boy's name, yet he couldn't help but watch the boy innocently running around as if he didn't have a care in the world. Oh it was true that Misha fantasized about doing more than watching, but he behaved himself, and always came to the park at least a half hour before the boy did, not leaving until well after he had left.

This day was no different than any of the days in the last year, and Misha sat watching, pretending to be reading the book in his hands. A ball came to rest near him, and much to his surprise the object of his watching came to retrieve it. The boy was even prettier up close, his face just losing it's baby fat, and signs of the man he would one day be already evident to Misha.

The boy came to a stop at Misha's feet, bending low to grab the ball, and much to Misha's astonishment he smiled, licking his lips nervously as he looked at Misha.

“I'm Jared,” the boy said, his voice quiet. “I've seen you watching me for a while now, thought you'd like a name to go along with my face.”

Before Misha could reply Jared stood back up, running back over to his friends. Misha decided to leave, thrown off by the knowledge that the boy, Jared, had known he was being watched and hadn't done anything about it. He was only a block away from the park when he heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Jared running towards him.

“Why are you leaving? Is it because of what I said?” Jared asked, obviously confused.

“I didn't want to make you uncomfortable,” Misha said with a shrug, continuing to walk.

Jared stayed at his side, and by the time Misha got to his front door he was growing worried. “You should go home, Jared. I didn't mean for this to happen.”

Jared gave a nervous little look around, and when he saw that no one was near them he leaned up and whispered into Misha's ear, “I think I’m exactly where I belong. There's only one reason for you to have been watching me like you were, and I gotta let you know that I really don't mind.”

“Jared, I shouldn't, we shouldn't...” Misha's words were cut off when Jared reached forward, cupping Misha's cock in his hand.

“I really think we should. You gonna tell me your name? Or am I gonna have to make one up to moan when you're fucking me?”

Misha cursed, eyes wide at the boy's brazenness. He knew it was probably stupid for him to give the boy his name, but he couldn't help himself, “Not here, Jared.” He turned to unlock the door, licking his lips uneasily as they walked inside. “You know, I could be some sort of psychopathic killer. You shouldn't just trust strangers, Jared.”

“But you're not,” Jared shrugged, dropping his backpack next to the front door, kicking off his shoes. “You still haven't told me your name.”

“Misha, my name is Misha. So Jared, just how old are you?”

Jared gave a little grin, blushing a bit, “I'm 14. God, your name is just like you are, Misha, hot.”

Misha closed his eyes, groaning a little at Jared’s words. Things were spiraling out of control far too quickly, and yet at the same time he didn't feel bad about the fact that the object of his affections was standing in his house a few feet away from him. “So I have a question for you, Jared. Have you ever been fucked before?”

Jared shook his head, biting his lip. “Never, but I’ve thought about it a lot. I’ve touched myself, pretending it was you, had my fingers inside myself, wishing they were yours. Wanna feel you in me so bad.”

Misha cursed, letting his gaze travel up and down Jared’s body. “Such a naughty little boy, Jared. You want it so bad, want me to fuck your sweet little hole, don't you, Baby?”

Jared nodded, a smile on his face. “Please, Misha, fuck me.”

Misha locked the door behind them, grabbing Jared by the hand and led him towards his bedroom. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, should have sent Jared away, but he couldn't help himself, not when it came to the boy who was following him so willingly. As soon as they were in Misha's bedroom he turned to face Jared, shoving the boy up against the wall. “Want it so bad, begging to have me fuck you, aren't you?” 

Before Jared could answer him Misha kissed the boy, fingers carding through Jared’s hair. He could feel how hard Jared was already and let go of his head with one hand, moving to caress the boy's cock through his pants. He pulled back, licking his lips, “Gonna give you what you want, Jared. Get undressed.”

Misha moved away from the boy, watching as he quickly took off his clothes, his flawless body revealed to Misha's eyes. Misha's mouth watered at the sight of Jared’s cock, hard against the boy's stomach, larger than Misha had expected. He licked his lips, walking closer to the boy before dropping to his knees. “Hope you don't mind, but I really need to taste this beautiful cock of yours.”

Jared’s eyes widened, and he moaned as Misha took him into his mouth. If he thought the feeling of having his dick sucked was mind blowing, he had no words for when he felt the man's fingers teasing at his hole. “Please, god, please,” he begged, thankful for Misha holding him steady as his legs felt like they were about to give out. 

Misha gave a little chuckle when he pulled off of Jared’s cock, licking his lips. “Get on the bed, on your hands and knees, Baby.”

When Jared did as he requested Misha went to his nightstand, grabbing his lube out of the top drawer. He took off his shirt, climbing onto the bed next to the boy, and ran his hand down Jared’s back. “Gonna get you all nice and ready for me, Jared, and then... then I’m gonna fuck your sweet little ass, gonna ruin you for anyone else.”

Jared shivered with anticipation, moaning as he felt Misha's slick fingers come once more to his ass. He gave a little whimper as Misha entered him with two fingers, the man's much bigger than his own. It was nothing like when he did this to himself, and he couldn't help but realize that his own would never be enough, not after this. He cursed and begged, Misha's fingers thrusting in and out of his body, twisting and scissoring, stretching him open. 

Misha kept speaking, an almost unending stream of filth and praise as he stretched his lover open for him. Jared took it so good, better than any of Misha's former lovers, and the fact that no one but the boy had ever touched him there before was arousing. He had never planned on actually doing this, on actually ever getting a chance with his boy, but now that he had him he wasn't planning on letting this go. 

Jared moaned loudly, turning his head to look at Misha. “Oh god, please, I need you,” he begged.

Misha nodded, pulling his fingers out of Jared’s body slowly before climbing off the bed to finish undressing. He could feel Jared’s eyes on him and grinned, crawling back onto the bed behind his boy. He grabbed Jared’s hips, getting him in just the right position, before pushing forward. The feeling of being encased in Jared’s tight passage was almost maddening, it felt incredible. “Fucking hell, Jared. You feel so good around me. Gonna fuck you nice and hard, Baby, hope you don't mind.”

“Want that, want you. Oh god, so big, fuck,” Jared gave a pained little moan as Misha continued to push forward the rest of the way. When Misha stilled behind him he let out a shaky breath, his forehead resting against Misha's pillow. “God, didn't know...”

“Feel good, Jared?” Misha asked, leaning near to whisper the words into Jared’s ear.

“Yeah, just, hurts a little.”

Misha gave a sympathetic little noise, running his hand soothingly over Jared’s lower back. “Tell me when I can move, Baby. Wanna make sure this is good for you.”

“Move, you can move,” Jared moaned, giving an experimental little squeeze with his ass.

“Fuck, Baby, keep that up and this won't last long,” Misha chuckled, but he began to move, slowly pulling back until only the head of his cock was still inside Jared’s body before slamming back inside of the boy. He loved the sounds that kept slipping past Jared’s lips, the little moans and whimpers and mewls of pleasure. “If I could I’d keep you here forever, keep you in my bed, naked and ready for me. Fuck your pretty little ass over and over again.”

“Oh god, yes, fuck,” Jared moaned, Misha's words sending him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Being my little pet, my little slut, letting me fuck you over and over again, pumping your sweet little ass all full of my come,” Misha purred into Jared’s ear.

“Please, want that, wanna be that for you, wanna be your good boy, Daddy.”

Those words seemed to throw Misha into a fury, and he began thrusting even harder into Jared, hands tight on the boy's hips, he sucked at the side of Jared’s neck, not caring how stupid him marking Jared actually was. “Fuck, Jared, gonna be the death of me if you keep talking like that. Don't say things like that unless you mean them.” Before Jared could reply Misha wrapped his hand around the boy's cock, stroking him with fast, knowing movements. 

“Oh fuck, oh god yes, fuck, Misha, please, wanna come, let me come,” Jared begged, tears in his eyes, his voice raw.

“Come for me, Baby. Come all over my hand, come on, make me come from your orgasm, Sweetie.”

Jared came with a shout, clamping down hard around Misha's shaft, which ended up sending Misha over the edge. The feeling of Misha pumping his seed deep inside of him had Jared both moaning in pleasure and blushing at the same time.

Misha slowly pulled out of Jared, wishing he didn't have to ever let go of the boy, but knowing that he'd have to send Jared home. He knew that he should have turned Jared away, that he should have told him no, and yet something about the boy made reason impossible.

Jared didn't like Misha's silence and buried his face against the man's chest, wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he could. “I don't wanna go,” he whispered, closing his eyes tightly. “Don't send me away. I don't wanna leave you, I don't wanna go back to the home.”

Misha gave a confused little look tilting Jared’s face up towards his. He could see tears in the boy's eyes, “What do you mean, Baby? What home?”

“For homeless kids. I’ve lived there for two years now and I hate it. Ever since...”

“Ever since what, Jared?”

“I've lived there ever since my parents kicked me out because I like guys. They caught me kissing my at the time best friend and refused to have someone like me living in their house.”

Misha cursed, holding Jared close to his chest. He knew he was getting in way over his head, even as he spoke, “Jared, you have to go home, at least for tonight. But if you still want to stay with me then you can.”

Jared smiled, “Really? I mean, if I don't go back tonight no one will even notice. Hell they'll be glad to have one less mouth to feed.”

Misha shook his head, “You need to think about it. And you can't make that kind of decision in bed with me.”

Jared gave a sigh, pouting a little. Finally he spoke, “Fine. When do you need me to leave? I...”

“We'll rest for a little while and then eat something, but you have to go before curfew.”

The rest of the afternoon went by too quickly, and by early evening Jared was at the front door, his backpack in his hands. He wrapped his arms around Misha, giving him a hug and a quick kiss before he left, leaving Misha alone with his thoughts.

When Misha went to his room to go to bed all he could think about was what he had done with the boy, how he had crossed a line he really shouldn't have. He doubted Jared would be back, figuring the boy's words were only said in the heat of the moment, and yet a part of him wanted nothing but to have Jared there with him. He didn't sleep well, tossing and turning, unable to get Jared’s smile out of his head.

When morning came Misha got ready for another day. He was in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee when he heard his doorbell ring, and he had to calm himself down. He walked to the door, fully expecting either a delivery man or the cops standing outside, but what he saw had him smiling harder than he could remember smiling. 

Jared stood on his doorstep, a few bags at his feet. He wore a nervous look on his face and Misha couldn't help but grin as he reached out his hand towards the boy. Jared grabbed his few bags, allowing Misha to pull him inside, smiling as the man shoved him against the door as soon as it was closed. He moaned into Misha's mouth as he was kissed, hard, possessively, and with a passion that was almost overwhelming.

“You came back,” Misha whispered, almost in awe.

“I know where I belong, with you.”

Misha smiled, picking up the boy and carrying him to his, their room. He'd call in sick, there were things more important than work right now, and Jared was one of them.


End file.
